


Lost

by BannedBookReader



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Cannon Divergence, RvB Angst War, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“God damn it.” He hissed under his breath as the legs of his armor locked up with a loud whine. How ironic would it be if the very thing that saved his life, kept him from saving his son?" Part of the RvB Angst war on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

The mechanical hum of his armor rebooting is what pulled Tucker back into consciousness. Shards of his visor had lodged themselves into the right side of his face making it hard to focus. He blinked furiously trying to see through crimson blocking his view but pain shot through his right eye when he did. He let out a low hiss. After a few minutes feeling returned to the rest of his body and he fought against his damaged armor to stand.

His throat was caked shut with blood, where it was coming from he didn’t quite know but it made breathing a chore. Not that it mattered at the moment, only one thing mattered.

He dragged himself across the warzone, his armor still not cooperating, scanning for any bodies that didn’t look human. With blood still in his only working eye, his task wasn’t an easy one. He carried on, despite the pain in his lungs, despite the blood and visor shards stuck in his eyes, despite the terror that had come, unwelcome, despite it all. Only one thing mattered. He repeated it in his head like a mantra.

“Junior!?” He barley managed to yell out before breaking down into a coughing fit. It was like a fire in his chest, and the pain in his right eye was unbelievable. He continued to tell himself his pain didn’t matter, not yet at least. He had to find his son, had to make sure he was okay. _That’s_ what mattered. Nothing else.

The coughing subsided for the time being and he took another hesitant forward. If he collapsed he wouldn’t be able to find his son. He needed to keep to going.

“God damn it.” He hissed under his breath as the legs of his armor locked up with a loud whine. How ironic would it be if the very thing that saved his life, kept him from saving his son? He fought to move his legs as the machine protested loudly, but finally unlocked.

“I’m coming kid. I promise, I’m coming.” Tears mixed with the blood as he pushed forward, ignoring the bodies of his falling comrades. “I’ll find you.”


End file.
